PACAR
by monggu kai
Summary: Kalau aku sih sudah tahu apa itu kelakuan mesra orang dewasa. Karena umur ku saja yang masih 10 tahun tapi aku sungguh tidak sepolos anak SD kebanyakan. CHIBI ! KRISKAI...KRISKAI...KRISKAI...


**PACAR**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : K+

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Hahhhh….capek sekali rasanya harus berlari keliling lapangan saat jam olahraga siang. Aku merutuki jam olahraga ku di siang hari yang penat ini.

Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang. 15 menit lagi berarti jam istirahat berbunyi. Setelah itu, aku bolos saja ah….

Lagian jam pelajaran setelah ini adalah Seni Prakarya. Membayangkan bu Yuri mengajari kami menyulam membuat ku malu saja. Apakah kalian bisa membayangkan anak paling tampan se-SM Elementary School ini menyulam gambar bunga di kain perca ?

Aku saja enggan membayangkannya sungguh.

Aku yakin…eomma ku akan menangis terharu jika aku berhasil membuat sapu tangan hasil sulamanku sendiri. Eomma ku memang sedikit lebay jika menyangkut tentang ku.

_KRISKAI_

Istirahat siang ku habiskan untuk duduk di halaman belakang sekolah ini. Aku duduk santai sambil memakan bekal ku dan minum banana milk di bawah pohon yang rindang ini.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…."

Ku dengar suara tangisan dari tempat ku duduk. Ku edarkan pandangan ke depan. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Aku melanjutkan makan bekal ku.

"Hiks…hiks….Jongin gak mau noona…~."

Ku dengar lagi suara anak menangis. Kini ku lihat ke belakang pohon ini. Benar saja….ternyata suaranya bersumber dari sana.

Ku lihat di sana ada Chen, Chanyeol, Krystal dan Shindong bersama bocah kecil yang sedang menangis. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hey…kenapa kalian berisik sekali sih?"

"Hei Kris….sedang apa kau disini? tanya Chen

Aku memutar mata bosan karena pertanyaan bodoh Chen ini.

Ku lihat adik kecil yang menangis tadi menatap ku memelas. Sepertinya mereka mengganggu anak ini. Bisa ku lihat tangan Krystal mencubit dan menarik pipi tembem anak itu dengan gemas. Dan Shindong sedang makan bekal dari kotak makan berbentuk hati. Pasti si gendut itu merampas bekal nya.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Kenapa mereka kekanakan sekali sih. Aku bingung dengan tingkah anak-anak seperti mereka. **#(Ingat kah Kris kalau kau juga masih anak-anak)**

"Kalian jangan mengganggu anak ini. Lihat dia menangis"

"Tapi bekalnya enak sekali Kris…. dia menangis karena Chen dan Chanyeol yang merusak lego buatannya dan Krystal yang terus gemas ingin membawa Jongin pulang ke rumahnya"

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kalian sungguh berisik sekali! cepat pergi dari sini. Aku benci suara tangisan. Kalau kalian tak mau pergi aku akan panggil bu guru untuk menghukum kalian."

"Yah..kenapa kau jadi sok hebat gitu Kris?" teriak Chanyeol

"Jadi kau ingin melawanku ? jawab ku melotot pada Chanyeol.

Mereka diam semua. Aku yakin reputasiku sebagai anak yang jago taekwondo di sekolah ini tidak ada yang meragukan. Apalagi Chanyeol juga tahu bagaimana kehebatanku. Karena aku pernah memukulnya saat dia dan Shindong dulu mencoba mengerjai ku. Dasar preman kecil….

"Ayo kita pergi saja. Sebentar lagi istirahat selesai" jawab Chen takut menatap ku."

ku lihat Chanyeol menatap ku tak suka dan Shindong yang terus mengunyah sandwich juga menatap ku marah.

"Ayo Krystal kita masuk cepat"

"Jongin ah…pokoknya noona nanti akan ke rumah mu ya. Jadi jangan tidur siang atau pergi kemana-mana ya sayang"

Dia mencubit pipi anak itu lagi dan berlalu pergi dengan senang.

_KRISKAI_

Ku lihat anak itu menatap mereka pergi dan menghapus air matanya.

Dia mengambil lego yang susunannya sudah tak beraturan dan kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong karena isinya di makan si rakus Shindong.

Ku lihat dia menatap ku teduh. Sepertinya dia bingung karena aku terus berdiri dan terus memperhatikannya tanpa mengajaknya bicara.

"Terima kasih hyung…..hyung tadi membantu Jongin" jawabnya

Kini ia duduk di bangku dekat pohon rindang itu. Aku bertanya padanya kenapa ia tidak kembali ke kelas.

Dia bilang kelasnya sudah pulang jam 12 tadi karena wali kelasnya sedang sakit dan tidak ada yang menggantikan untuk mengajar.

"Kau kelas berapa ?"

"Aku kelas 2 A hyung…" jawab nya sambil tersenyum.

Kenapa bocah ini imut saat tersenyum begitu?

Ya ampun…..kenapa di SD ini aku baru tau ada adik kelas yang imut ingin digigit begini ya ?

"Kalau hyung kelas berapa?" tanya nya

"Aku kelas 4A" jawab ku cepat

Ku lihat dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Hyung…apakah pelajaran di kelas 4 itu sulit ?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku menjawab jutek.

Tidak ingin saja kalau aku menjawab dengan ramah, dia tersenyum imut di depanku. Jujur saja melihatnya bocah ini tersenyum tadi aku malu sekali. Entah apa alasannya.

"Anio…hanya ingin bertanya saja. Kalau pelajarannya sangat sulit. Jongin ingin bilang sama bu guru Yoona supaya Jongin tetap di kelas 2 saja selamanya….~

Jongin tidak ingin naik ke kelas 4 karena takut dengan pelajarannya~"

Aku tertawa lepas dengan tidak elit nya. Seorang anak paling keren seperti ku tertawa karena kalimat bodoh dari anak imut ini. Aku hampir menangis karena tertawa berlebihan.

Jongin tampaknya tidak mengerti alasan aku tertawa. Dia masih asyik menatap ku lekat. Pantas saja si judes Krystal ingin membawa bocah ini pulang. Aku tau alasannya sekarang.

_KRISKAI_

"Apakah hyung punya Handphone?"

"Tidak"

"Jongin ingin pulang…Jongin ingin minta Jemput Eomma"

Ku lihat anak itu bertampang sedih.

"Ini jam berapa hyung?"

"Jam 12.40"

Ku lihat dia beranjak pergi.

"Hey..kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Mau beli coklat ke kantin hyung…..Jongin lapar" ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

Oh iya…. bekalnya kan di rampas Shindong tadi. Dan orang tuanya masih lama menjemput. Kasian sekali adik imut ini.

Aku menyerahkan bekal ku yang tinggal separuh dan banana milk ku juga padanya.

Ku lihat matanya berbinar senang saat bekal ayam goreng milikku ku serahkan padanya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung memakannya.

Dia menatap ku tersenyum sambil makan. Sepertinya dia kagum akan wajah tampan ku.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku terus Jongin?" aku pura-pura bertanya padanya.

Dia kaget sepertinya karena aku bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Eeemmmm…hyung mirip boneka Ken ku soalnya, Jongin baru tau yang seperti Ken ada di sekolah" jawab nya malu-malu

Sungguh…lama-lama bocah imut ini merusak image keren ku. Belum ada 1 jam aku bersamanya tapi dia sudah membuat ku tersipu malu dan tertawa gila.

Dan apa tadi? aku seperti Si Ken, pacar boneka Barbie itu kan?

Apa artinya dia baru saja merayu ku dan bilang aku ini tampan ?

Aku sungguh malu sekali dia bilang begitu. Biasanya aku bosan kalau ada orang lain yang bilang aku tampan. Karena sejak lahir orang-orang mengatakan aku memang sangat tampan.

Tapi kali ini hatiku sungguh bahagia sekali mendapat kalimat pujian tidak langsung dari Jongin. Di umur ku yang ke sepuluh tahun ini, aku merasa ketampananku benar-benar sangat membanggakan.

_KRISKAI_

Ku lihat Shindong masih mengganggu Jongin di taman belakang sekolah. Aku jadi kesal sendiri dengan si rakus itu. Apa semua bekal adik kelas akan dimakannya?

Aku mendekati mereka dan menarik tangan Shindong menjauh dari Jongin dan teman-temannya.

Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada si gendut ini.

"Hyung….Kris hyung…."

Ku lihat Jongin berlari kerahku saat pulang sekolah.

Dia terengah-engah karena berlari tadi. Setelah mengatur napasnya dia tersenyum padaku.

"Gomawo Hyung….tadi Shindong Hyung bilang dia dan teman-temannya tidak akan mengganggu Jongin lagi dan dia meminta maaf juga. Pasti Kris hyung yang menyuruhnya ya?"

Aku tersenyum kecil karena perkataan Jongin ini.

"Hyung baik sekali….hyung selalu membantu Jongin" dia tersenyum senang

Bisakah anak ini tidak tersenyum terus didepanku? jantungku mau copot kalau dia tersenyum.

"Karena hyung sudah baik pada Jongin… Jongin pasti mau juga kan baik pada hyung?" aku bertanya balik pada Jongin.

Ku lihat dia terdiam sebentar.

"Eehmm…eomma bilang kita harus membalas kebaikan teman juga" jawabnya mantap.

Aku mengelus-elus pipi tembem nya kali ini. Ingin sekali menculik anak ini pulang sekarang. Aku gemas dengan anak kecil seperti Jongin. Ya… walaupun aku juga masih kecil menurut appa ku. Tapi aku sama sekali bukan anak yang imut kata eomma ku. Tentu saja, aku kan tampan seperti appa. Aku sama sekali tidak sudi jika eomma ku menyuruh aku beraegyo.

"Hyung ingin Jongin menuruti semua perkataan hyung mulai besok!

dan saat istirahat besok Jongin harus menemui hyung di taman belakang sekolah. Arraseo ?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Anak pintar"

Aku mengelus kepalanya sayang. Dia juga senang sekali sepertinya ku perlakukan seperti itu.

_KRISKAI_

Aku menanti Jongin saat istirahat siang ini. Aku sudah memikirkan apa yang akan ku minta pada Jongin. Aku terus tertawa memikirkannya.

Ini sudah 10 menit aku menunggu nya. Tapi kenapa dia tak datang juga?

Aku jadi kesal sendiri. Apa dia diganggu Shindong lagi ?

Lebih baik aku ke kelasnya.

Aku menatap kesal Jongin dan temannya sekarang. Jadi Jongin tidak menemui ku karena asyik dengan temannya itu. Ingin sekali aku marah padanya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin….bisa-bisa ia menangis. Aku tidak ingin membuat anak imut itu menangis.

Tapi aku marah sekali ia menyuapi anak putih pucat itu. Dasar sok mesra….

Aku kembali ke kelas ku dengan kesal.

_KRISKAI_

Pulang sekolah aku langsung pergi ke kelas Jongin lagi. Ku lihat dia tersenyum senang melihat ku. Langsung saja ku tarik tangan mungilnya cepat ke depan taman depan sekolah sambil menunggu jemputan kami. Ku suruh dia duduk di ayunan.

"Kenapa sewaktu Istirahat kau tidak menemui hyung ?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar karena pertanyaan ku.

"Tadi Hunnie tidak membawa bekal. Jadi dia lapar…..~

eomma bilang, Jongin harus membagi bekal pada teman yang tidak memiliki bekal disekolah"

Huh….berbagi sih boleh. Tapi tidak usah suap-suapan seperti tadi juga. Aku mendengus kesal karena ulah Jongin tadi.

Jongin menatapku penasaran. Aku ingin marah….tapi ekspresinya polos sekali. Anak kecil memang tidak tahu apa arti tindakannya kan?

Kalau aku sih sudah tahu apa itu kelakuan mesra orang dewasa. Karena umur ku saja yang masih 10 tahun tapi aku sungguh tidak sepolos anak SD kebanyakan.

"Mulai besok, Jongin tidak boleh menyuapi teman mu itu lagi ya? hyung tidak suka"

"Kenapa tidak boleh hyung? eomma dan appa saja sering menyuapi Jongin dirumah. Dan eomma juga sering menyuapi appa saat makan"

"Karena suap-suapan hanya boleh Jongin lakukan bersama orang tua dan pacar Jongin nanti. Teman Jongin itu kan bukan pacar Jongin. Jadi jangan menyuapi nya lagi ya?" aku berusaha memberikan pengertian padanya.

"Pacar Jongin? jadi pacar Jongin itu siapa hyung ? apa pacar Jongin itu seperti Appa Jongin ?" anak imut ini bingung dengan ocehan ku sepertinya.

"Hyung adalah pacar Jongin sekarang. Pacar itu adalah orang lain selain orang tua Jongin yang selalu melindungi Jongin dari orang jahat yang mengganggu Jongin. Kan hyung sudah melindungi Jongin dari Shindong gendut dan teman-temannya kemarin"

Ku lihat Jongin ber oh ria dan tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Jadi Hyung seperti Ken yang akan menjaga Barbie ya ?" tanyanya semangat

Duh….aku kok malu lagi didepan Jongin karena kata-katanya? aku harus gagah menyatakan perasaanku pada Jongin sekarang.

"Iya…hyung akan seperti Ken yang tampan dan menjaga Jongin selamanya. Jadi Jongin harus suka dan cinta pada hyung juga mulai sekarang. Jongin tidak boleh cinta pada teman Jongin yang lain. Karena Jongin adalah pacar hyung mulai hari ini. Mengerti ?"

"Euhmmm ne….Jongin mengerti hyung. Jongin juga suka melihat hyung tampan seperti Kris hyung!"

Ya Tuhan…..apa Jongin mengerti arti kalimat yang baru diucapkannya?

Jantungku berdebar-debar lagi karena rayuan polosnya.

_KRISKAI_

Pagi ini aku lebih semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Padahal biasanya aku sedikit malas untuk bertemu teman-teman ku yang cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan di sekolah. Ini karena Jongin. Ia membuatku terus menerus memikirkannya dan membuatku harus berdandan lebih lama di depan cermin.

Aku suka saat Jongin terus mengatakan aku tampan. Aku harus tampan tiap hari pokoknya. Biar dia tidak melirik teman nya yang lain, apalagi temannya yang putih pucat itu. Ku lihat anak itu juga tampan. Jadi aku ingin Jongin hanya melihat diriku yang paling tampan.

Saat sampai di sekolah, ku lihat Jongin juga baru diantar supirnya. Aku langsung saja menemuinya dan mencium pipi imutnya. Ku lihat ia sedikit terkejut sambil memegang pipinya.

"Itu ciuman pagi dari hyung yang merupakan pacar Jongin. Pasti tadi Jongin juga dicium eomma Jongin di rumahkan ?"

Ku lihat ia menganggukkan kepala.

"Hanya orang tua dan hyung saja yang boleh mencium Jongin sekarang. Karena kami menyayangi Jongin"

Ku lihat Jongin terdiam dan malu-malu menyuruhku mendekatinya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Hyung …kemarilah ppali!"

Chup…..

Jongin mencium pipi kiri ku sebentar.

"Jongin juga akan mencium hyung seperti Jongin membalas ciuman pagi eomma berarti kan ?"

Ku elus rambut nya yang lembut itu. Jongin ku manis sekali….~

"Jangan lupa ya… Jongin harus mencium hyung tiap pagi karena itu yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang yang sedang pacaran"

_KRISKAI_

Jongin berteriak senang karena Appanya sudah datang menjemput nya. Siang ini kami berdua masih menunggu jemputan di taman depan sekolah. Ku lihat appa ku juga sudah di depan jadi kami berjalan ke gerbang sekolah bersama-sama.

Ku lirik Jongin yang di gendong manja appa nya. Aku tersenyum senang karena tingkah menggemaskan pacar ku itu. Ku lihat ia masih berbincang di gendongan appanya.

Appa ku menarik tanganku agar segera naik ke mobil. Tapi aku menolak ajakan appa ku. Dan kini aku menarik tangan appa ku ke arah Jongin dan appanya.

Ku lihat Jongin tersenyum manis menatapku.

Aku menatap serius appa ku yang bingung dengan tingkahku.

"Appa….Kenalkan dia Jongin pacar ku. Appa harus bilang ke appanya kalau aku ingin sekali melamar Jongin. Aku ingin cepat menikahinya dan mengajak nya tinggal dirumah kita"

Ku lihat appa ku dan appa Jongin saling pandang dan menatap ku.

Dua orang dewasa itu tertawa mengacak rambut ku dan rambut Jongin yang tersenyum malu.

"Yunho ah…sepertinya Jonginie yang imut akan jadi menantuku di masa depan"

"Hahahaha….Siwon ah.., aku sungguh tidak menyangka anak ku akan di lamar cepat begini"

"Aku yakin Changmin dan Kyuhyun di rumah pasti sangat senang kalau kita menjadi besan Yunho…."

Hahahaha…hahahahaha….

Dua orang dewasa itu masih terus berbincang dan tertawa menghiraukan wajah bingung anak-anak mereka. Kris makin heran juga mengapa Appa dan calon mertuanya itu juga bertingkah kekanakan saat membicarakan masa depannya dengan pacarnya.

Kris bingung sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Tapi ia tetap bahagia karena Jongin yang imut ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.

_FIN_

Berakhir dengan anehnya….

Mood saya sedang suka aja nulis KRISKAI. Yah..walaupun gaya nulis saya masih tetap absurd, harap selalu memaklumi.

#haahahaha…

Awal jadi exo stans, saya benar-benar nganggap Kris itu mirip KEN nya Barbie loh. Tapi setelah ngeliat EXO SHOWTIME sampe episode 11… Kris itu lebih mirip manusia galaxy memang. Absurd bget!

#diinjek KRIS.

Tapi entah kenapa…saya masih tetap aja suka sama dia.

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk tetap menulis FF


End file.
